boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Boohbah Wiki Rules/Episode airdates
When visiting this wiki, someone may wonder when an episode premiered, so it is important for us to find, figure out, and/or insert airdates to let users and other people know just that. If you would like to assist us, we recommend that you read the following guidelines and notes: Sources The majority of the airdates listed on some of the episode articles have been obtained from valuable and comprehensive sources, like, for example, the KET website's program archives (KET, or K'entucky '''E'ducational 'T'elevision, is the name of the PBS station in Kentucky). Sources like these may also list the dates the episode was reran on, but the original airdates are our main priority. Press releases from Ragdoll themselves, like this one, can tell us about when new episodes were first broadcast and what days of the week the show normally aired on at that time (see below for more details). There is currently little to no information on when new episodes of Boohbah were initially aired in the UK, so these press releases are extremely helpful for both us and people who are new to this wiki. Episode orders/counts It is not unusual for a television series' episodes to be shown out of order when originally aired or repeated/reran or skipped over completely when imported or syndicated. Although there were 104 episodes of Boohbah produced, only a few countries were able to air every single episode in any order, and when the show was imported to numerous other countries, up to 52 episodes - half of the entire show's run - were not broadcast. The Boohbah Wiki's list of episodes only lists them in production order; the order they aired in, say, the United States or even Boohbah's native United Kingdom may have been completely or at least slightly different. As of this writing, we are aware of at least three distinct foreign episode counts: * '''United Kingdom: 104 episodes (two 52-episode series) * United States: 65 episodes (most of series/season 1 and some series/season 2 episodes) * Australia: 52 episodes (the entirety of series 1) With the exception of episodes 83 ("Snowshaker") and 102 ("Snowman") premiering a few days before Christmas 2003 (and there may be a few other exceptions), we currently presume that the UK aired each episode in almost the same order they were produced. The American run consisted of 65 episodes, but followed a different order (you can see a list of episodes that aired in the US here). According to this list by fellow admin Rohan Hordern, all 52 episodes of the first series premiered in Australia throughout 2004 and were repeated for approximately five years afterward; the second series did not air in Australia in any way, shape, or form. Taking an educated guess If it is currently unknown when an episode first aired in a specific country or if an otherwise accurate source gets something wrong (for example, for currently unspecified reasons, the KET program archives list the first few episodes as having first aired on PBS circa April/May 2004; they actually originally aired circa January/February 2004), you can take a guess on when that episode aired based on the material we currently have access to. Ragdoll press releases on when a new series premieres or when the show returns from a hiatus usually list the days of the week the show airs on and the dates new episodes will premiere on, but do not say which specific episodes are scheduled to air on those dates. Category:Site administration Category:Organization